Pokemon and Hangover
by crazy applegirl anime nut
Summary: this is a TV show  yeah not good but please be nice :D and  shell update soon oh P.S I couldint find the show so  this is a tv show not a game


**Pokémon the Hangover parody **

Hi there this is Watergirl201 and this is a Pokémon and Hangover crossover P.S this could get a little bit funky Okay I was joking about that what a mean is the story line is different. Oh and a few more reminders Okay if you see this...that means purse and if you see this - that means the story goes though a few hours and it will be a different story

**Update **

Okay just to fill you in Ash is now 23 years old and is now the Pokémon master of the word and also gym leader in Pillowet town .In a two days Ash will be marring Misty water flower they have been going out for 8 years. Oh and if you're wondering wares Pekitu and Mewoth well they won't appear until the end.

Let's Begin!

It was two days before the big wedding between Ash ketchm and Misty Water flower and everyone was going to be there even Team Rocket. But before they could get married Ash was going to have his bucks night and do you want to know where they were going to have the bucks night...I'll give you time to think (Moment too think ) okay you done yet ...cool time to unravel were they are having the boyz night. In (Drum roll please) Johto vags(Just like Las Vags but Pokémon style) anyway there will be girlz, pokers and drinks the lot okay well let's get to the story. Ash had just finished his gym battle. With the young contestant and is now driving back to his apartment in verdion city. To meet up with his girlfriend, When he got to his apartment Ash is surprised when he see's Brock, James, Gary, and Tracy standing in fount of a van outside of Ash apartment.'"Yo Ash my man."Brock yelled as he walked over to Ash car.'"Umm don't you mean my best man.'"Ash said as he walked out of the car and gave Bock a man hug."Hey guys ready to get our funk on. 'Ash said as he walked towards the gang. 'So Ashy boy I cannot believe you're the first one in the gang to get married."Gary said with a slug look on his face.'"And why is that such a shock?'"Ash asked with his arms crossed."Well you umm see we thought you were gay.'"Garry replied with an anime sweet drop."WHAT!"Ash yelled with a big (X) on his forehead.'' Oh sweaty cram down there only hyping you up.'"Misty said as she walked out of the house and hugged and kissed Ash on the lips. (Both blush).''Hahaha you all ways know what to say Babe.'"Ash said as he held Misty's hand.' Well I dint mean to be rude but we better hit the road if we wanna make it there to Johto vags!."James said as he waved his arms in the air like an crazy old mad. 'Tell me again why you brought James from Team Rocket."Misty whispered to Ash in conferment.'"Well with all the years I have known him it wouldn't be fear to just leave him out and well he would of wined everyday when him and his team mates try and take my Pekitu (And yes after 13 years Team Rocket is still trying to capture Pekitu )."Naww you're so sweet. 'Misty said with a hug."Now remembers DO NOT HOP INTO BED WITH A ANOUTHER WOMEN OR ELSE MR. "Misty said.''Damn (Misty gives Ash a death steer) oh all right Misty I will not hop into bed with another women."Ash said with a frightened look on his face' "Good okay well I'll see you in two days then."Misty said as she gave Ash a hug. "You bet y will be back in two days so you can become my wife."Ash said as he gave to be wife a kiss on the cheek and hoped into the driver's seat of the Van. 'BYE MISTY. 'Ash yelled from the window."BYE ASH,""Misty waved back as the boys drove off.'"Oh man."Tracy sighed.'"What is wrong Tracy?"Brock asked in a concerned tone. 'Oh uh it's nothing Brock I-I.' "Tracy replied not able to continue his sentence.'"Oh I see now its Nurse Joy isn't it."Brock pointed out 'Yes I just don't know what's wrong with her I mean .But before Tracy could finish what he was going to say James butted in. 'Oh Tracy forget her remember were going to Johto Vags and tonight will be awesome and I have a seashell present."James said with a cheeky smile. 'What do you mean James. ''Gary asked with suspicions.'' you will see."James replied and everyone looking at each outher like as in to say what the F**** _- (2 hours latter ) It was now 7pm at night and the boys had finally arrived in JOHTO VAGS ...

TO BE CONTINUD...

END OF CHAPTER 1

**Well that the end of that chapter please review and tell me what I shell put in my next chapter :D**


End file.
